escerticofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Sikorsky H-19/S-55
In 1948 kreeg Sikorsky een contract voor de bouw van vijf Sikosky S-55 utiliteitshelikopters die als YH-19 door de US Air Force zouden worden geevalueerd. De eerste daarvan, die vloog op 10 november 1949, had een in de neus gemonteerde Pratt &Whitney R-1340-57 stermotor van 410 kW (550 pk), die via een lange as de transmissie van de hoofdrotor aandreef. De 447 kW (600 pk) versie van de R-1340-57 vormde de krachtbron van vijftig H-19A productiehelikopters, terwijl 270 H-19B's, waarvan de vele exemplaren uitgerust met reddingslieren werden aangeduid als SH-19, die Wright R-1300-3 van 522 kW (700 pk) hadden. De eerste, op 28 april 1950 geplaatste, bestelling van de US Navy omvatte tien HO4S-1's (identiek aan de H-19A), die werden gevolgd door 61, op de H-19B gebaseerde, HO4S-3 machines. De HO4S-3G was een reddingsversie voor de US Coast Guard. Van de eerste troepentransport- en aanvalsversies, de aan de HO4S-1 identieke modellen HRS-1 en HRS-2, werden er vanaf april 1951 151 geleverd. Er werden ook 84 HRS-3's gebouwd met Wright R-1300-3 motoren. De 72 onder de naam Chickasaw bekende H-19C's en de 338 H-19D helikopters van het Amerikaanse leger waren equivalenten van respectievelijk de H-19A en de H-19B. De firma's SNACA du Sud Est in Frankrijk en het Britse Westland bouwden de Sikorsky S-55 in licentie, laatstgenoemd bedrijf ontwikkelde onder de familienaam Whirlwind versies van de Alvis Leonides Major zuigermotor en de Bristol Siddeley Gnome Asturbine. In 1964 richtte Fred P. Clark te Sanford, Florida, de onderneming Orlando Helicopter Airways Inc. op met als doel om produktondersteuning te bieden voor Sikorsky-helikopters die door het moederbedrijf niet meer werden gebouwd en om, in sommige gevallen, de produktie daarvan opnieuw op te zetten. Orlando Helikopters beschikt momenteel niet alleen over een reusachtige voorraad reserveonderdelen, maar is tevens houder van alle FAA-typecertificaten voor alle H-19 en S-55 uitvoeringen. Sindsdien zijn door de firma diverse uitvoeringen van de S-55 ontwikkeld, waaronder de OHA-S-55 Heli-Camper, een volledig uitgeruste VIP-uitvoering voor vier passagiers. De nieuwe uitrusting omvat een douche, een wasbak/toilet, airconditioning en geluiddempend materiaal, Als optie kan er ook een hydraulische lier, een externe transportkabel of een extern zoeklicht worden aangebracht. De krachtbron van de helikopter is een gereviseerde en gereconditioneerde Wright-Cyclone R-1300-3D motor van 596 kW (800 pk). De OHA-S-55 Nite-Writer is een uniek type luchtadvertentiehelikopter die beschikt over een computerbestuurd arrangement lampen met de afmetingen 12,20 m x 2,40 m dat zichtbaar is tot op een afstand van 3,2 km. Er is overigens meer vraag naar de OHA-S-55 Bearcat, waarvoor Orlando een snel uit te wisselen reservoir-en-sproeisysteem heeft ontwikkeld, waarmee gewassen besproeid kunnen worden, bemest of gezaaid. De in 1991 gecertificeerde Bearcat wordt voortgestuwd door een van een 'stille' uitlaat voorziene en voor autobrandstof geschikte Pratt & Whitney R-1340 motor en is verkrijgbaar voor de civiele markt. In oktober 1985 sloot het bedrijf een overeenkomst met de Chinese Guangzhou Machinery Tool Company voor de Licentieproduktie van OHA-S-55 Bearcats. Onder de voor twintig jaar aangegane overeenkomst zou Guangzhou Orlando Helikopters eerst helikopters samenbouwen uit in Amerika geproduceerde componenten voordat werd overgegaan op de fabricage van eigen eenheden. Voor het vervoer van zware externe ladingen, zoals dat voorkomt in de bouw of de bosbouw, heeft Orlando de OHA S-55 Heavy Lift ontwikkeld, die uit de wieken kan met onder het toestel opgehangen lasten tot 1361 kg. Het bedrijf heeft zich tevens op een unieke militaire markt begeven door het ten behoeve van de US Army Missile Command modificeren van zijn S-55's. De QS-55 Agressors zijn grondig omgebouwd tot op de Mil Mi-24 'Hind-E' gelijkende vliegende doelen. De Agressors kunnen worden gevlogen door piloten, maar ook als op afstand bestuurbare drones, zij hebben een nieuwe vijfbladige rotor, een grondig gewijzigde neuspartij, vleugelstompjes en beschikken over chaff/flare-uitwerpers. Een tweede, agressievere, militaire versie is de bewapende OHA-AT-55 Defender, waarvoor in 1990 met het ontwerp werd begonnen. De Defender die als nieuwe krachtbron een Garrett TPE331-3 asturbine of een Wright R-330-3 stermotor heeft gekregen, is ook voorzien van een vijfbladige rotor en korte vleugels met pylons, waaraan tot 500 kg aan bewapening kan worden opgehangen. Het model dat tot tien man volledig bewapende troepen kan vervoeren, kan ook worden ingericht voor het vervoer van zes brancards en twee man verplegend personeel. Er is weliswaar nog een klein aantal civiele S-55's in gebruik, met name in de VS, maar het type is nu wel verdwenen uit 's werelds militaire arsenalen. Varianten * YH-19: Vroege productie S-55's voor evaluatie. * H-19A: Versie voor de USAF van de YH-19, uitgerust met een 600 pk (472 kW) R-1340-57 motor, hernoemd naar UH-19A in 1962, 50 gebouwd. * SH-19A: H-19A gemodificeerd voor SAR operaties, hernoemd naar HH-19A in 1962. * H-19B: H-19A uitgerust met een 700 pk (522 kW) R-1300-3 motor, hernoemd naar UH-19B in 1962, 264 gebouwd. * SH-19B: H-19B gemodificeerd voor SAR operaties, hernoemd naar HH-19B in 1962. * H-19C: US Army versie van de H-19A, hernoemd naar UH-19C in 1962, 72 gebouwd. * H-19D: US Army versie van de H-19B, hernoemd naar UH-19D in 1962, 301 gebouwd. * HO4S-1: US Navy versie van de H-19A, tien gebouwd. * HO4S-2: SAR versie met een R-1340 gereduceerde motor van 550 pk (410 kW), 3 gebouwd voor de Royal Canadian Navy (RCN), twee geconverteerd naar HO4S-3 standaard. * HO4S-2G: United States Coast Guard versie van de HO4S-2, 7 gebouwd. * HO4S-3:US Navy & Canadian versie met een 700 pk (522 kW) Wright R-1300-3 motor, US Navy aircraft hernoemde ze naar UH-19F in 1962 (RCN/CAF aircraft behield de naam HO4S-3), 79 gebouwd. * HO4S-3G: United States Coast Guard versie van de HO4S-3, hernoemd naar HH-19G in 1962, 30 gebouwd. * HRS-1: United States Marine Corps versie van de HO4S, voor het vervoer van 8 soldaten, 600 pk (472 kW) R-1340-57 motor, 60 gebouwd. * HRS-2: HRS-1 met andere uitrusting, 101 gebouwd. * HRS-3: HRS-2 met een 700 pk (522 kW) R-1300-3 motor, hernoemd naar CH-19E in 1962, 105 gebouwd en conversies van de HRS-2. * HRS-4: Project voor de HRS-3 met een 1,025 pk (764 kW) R-1820 stermotor, niet gebouwd. * UH-19A: Hernoemde H-19A in 1962. * HH-19A: Hernoemde SH-19A in 1962. * UH-19B: Hernoemde H-19B in 1962. * HH-19B: Hernoemde SH-19B in 1962. * CH-19E: Hernoemde HRS-3 in 1962. * UH-19F: Hernoemde HO4S-3 in 1962. * HH-19G: Hernoemde HO4S-3G in 1962 * S-55: Commerciële versie met een 600 pk (472 kW) R-1340 motor. * S-55A: Commerciële versie met een 800 pk (596 kW) R-1300-3 motor. * S-55B: Nieuwe naam gegeven aan een civiele conversie van de militare vrachthelikopter H-19 met R-1300-3 motor. * S-55C: S-55A met een 600 pk (472 kW) R-1340 motor. * S-55T: Gemodificeerd door Aviation Specialties en geproduceerd en verkocht door Helitec met een 650 pk (485 kW) Garrett AiResearch TPE-331-3U-303 turboshaft en geüpgrade uitrusting. * S-55QT: Commerciële conversie. Uitgerust voor vluchten boven de Grand Canyon. * OHA-S-55 Heli-Camper: Commerciële conversie gebouwd door Orlando Helicopters. * OHA-S-55 Nite-Writer'''Commerciële conversie. helikopter voor luchtreclame, uitgerust met een 12.2-m x (40-ft x 8-ft) array met computer gecontroleerde lichten. * '''OHA-S-55 Bearcat: Commerciële conversie. sproei-helikopter. * OHA-S-55 Heavy Lift: Commerciële conversie. Vliegende kraan helikopter. * QS-55 Aggressors: Commerciële conversie. S-55 helikopters geconverteerde vliegende doelen. * OHA-AT-55 Defender: Commerciële conversie. Bewapende militare helikopter. * Whirlwind HAR21: HRS-2 voor de Royal Navy, 10 afgeleverd. * Whirlwind HAS22: H04S-3 voor de Royal Navy, 15 afgeleverd. Latere Whirlwind helikopters werden onder licentie gebouwd. Categorie:Luchtmacht Categorie:Helicopters